


Alone Together

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, High School AU, song prompt, ward ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill to FOB's Alone Together. <br/>High school AU, there's a soccer team party in the woods. There's beer. There's fluff. There's a little sex. Mostly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm setting this in the same High School Verse as this AU I did with that earlier fic. This takes places about a month later.

Drinking beer out in the woods was not something Jemma had on her high school bucket list. Unlike most girls, she never really had the compelling desire to be invited to the soccer team's post game parties, out in Jasper's Woods, the forrest on the western end of their small Maine town. But now she was dating Skye, who was best friends with Ward, who was a star player on the team. He wasn't big into the jock culture, but as the team captain it was sort of assumed he'd be there. Skye'd always come with him, more because the two were best friends attached at the hip then because it was her thing. They actually enjoyed it. Yeah, it was crappy beer, and lame music, but they always had a bonfire, and it ended up being kind of fun. Skye didn't like to think of herself as a party girl, but she did enjoy the buzz and relief of being drunk, and she always felt safe with Ward there.   
So when Soccer season started (the beginning of october), and Skye invited her to one of the bonfires, Jemma agreed. They'd been together over six months, starting around March of their junior year, carrying over into the summer. The school all knew they were dating, they were a bit of an item. They weren't the school's first gay couple (they lived in a liberal town which was pretty accepting), but they were quite high profile one. Skye had been the elusive target of many a boys over the years, and her continual rejection of them had given her a reputation as a heartbreaker, and given rise to the rumors that she and Ward were together.  
Ward came by around 9, in his cool, beat up pick up truck. There was technically space for all 3 of them, but they sort of had to squish, Skye in the middle. Jemma didn't mind though. Skye was wearing one of Ward's jersey's and it was way oversized on her, so it looked adorable.   
The game had gone great, they'd won 6-2, and Ward had scored two goals. He was still giddy with excitement from such a great season opener, and Skye seemed giddy by association, greeting Jemma with a big kiss. When Jemma was inside, Skye turned the music up, blasting the song "All Night Longer" and singing each word. Jemma was impressed by her devotion to lip syncing, she closed her eyes, passionately mouthing the words. It was rather cute. Ward laughed at her, looking quickly over to Jemma, "Fourteen years. I've put up with this for fourteen years."   
"You know you love it!" Skye joked. The song ended and she lowered the volume. "I'm glad we won! Team parties after winning are way more fun!" She smiled to Jemma. "I know it's not your thing, but it's fun! I promise." She lifted a bag from under her feet, evidently full of marshmallows. "And there's s'mores!" She smiled, taking Jemma's hand. The sun was setting as they arrived at the parking area, just a 10 minute walk from their spot in the woods.   
A concern crossed Jemma's mind. "Wait, if you're drinking, who's driving home?" She really did not want to get stuck as the designated driver.   
"I don't drink." Ward said.   
Jemma was surprised-- she knew he wasn't a party boy, but she figured he'd be at least into beer. She must have looked confused because the next words out of his mouth were "Alcoholic parents." He stated it casually, giving her a half smile, but nodding in a way that made it clear that while he was okay telling her, he didn't want to talk about it. He then grabbed the bag of s'mores supplies, turned, and with a total change of mood, gently punched skye's shoulder and said "Alright!! Let's GO"   
They all walked along for ten minutes, following the path into the little campsite where there was a bonfire set up. Around the bonfire was several kegs, bags of chips, and most of the soccer team, along with 20 or so of their classmates. When Ward walked in, he jokingly raised his arms and shouted "GO SHIELDS!" (their school mascot), which was meet with a chorus of drunken support. People began to came up to Ward to congratulate him for his winning plays, and Skye took this as an opportunity to take Jemma's hand and slip away.   
She brought Jemma over to the kegs, taking a solo cup.   
"So, are you interested in finding out just how much of light weight you are? Or am I drinking for two?" Skye smiled mischievously.   
"I might not be a light weight!" Jemma smiled back, protesting, "I've never drank before, so you don't know that!"  
"Hon, you're the bio one. You know how this works. Never drank before, you're like 10 pounds, and you can't handle a cup coffee. I love you, but all signs point to light weight."  
Skye went to pour a beer out, but stopped herself.   
Had she just- She had. She just said "I love you."  
That was not meant to come out then. No, no no, she had just ruined it. She was going to tell Jemma tonight, so it had been on her mind, but she had hoped to tell her in a better setting-- not on accident and while pouring a beer.   
She turned around quick, only to see Jemma's face, a little confused, her cheeks a little red.   
"I didn't mean that." Jemma's face dropped a little. Damn, no, she was making it worse. "No! I meant that! I did! I meant it. I just. I didn't mean it in that way. No, I mean, I meant it in that way, I just, not so casually." Skye was flustered, red in the face. She brought her hands up to cover her face.  
Jemma had been biting her lip a little, following along, not sure how to reply. She understood Skye though, and she set out to reassure her.   
"I know what you mean, Skye. I'll pretend you didn't just say that." She said those words to comfort Skye, but she wasn't easily going to forget this. She just hoped it was real and not a slip of the tongue. She took skye's hand and squeezed it, taking the beer from her and took a big sip. She choked a little- it was so bitter and strange. She'd tasted beer before but never taken a real swig.   
Skye laughed, pouring herself one too. Jemma wasn't a big fan of the taste, but it wasn't that bad, and she really wanted to see what being drunk would be like, especially with Skye right here.   
Skye smiled, getting that mischievous grin across her face again, and swooped in for a kiss. They both tired to hold their drinks with out spilling as the kiss turned into a light make out.   
"Heyy! no making out in front of the beer!" a booming voice from behind them said. They broke apart to see Ward there, arms crossed, trying to look stern, but he couldn't help but smile.   
"You may be team captain, but you don't make the rules about where we get to kiss," Skye teased. Ward smiled. He didn't push Skye on it. Jemma noticed he was actually a little antsy. He seemed to be jumping around a little, wringing his hands. He was a pretty stoic guy, and Jemma wasn't used to seeing him be anything but cool and collected.  
"Hey, uh, Skye I need your advice on something. Can we?" he nodded to the edge of the clearing.   
"If my date doesn't mind." Skye smiled. Jemma was a little nervous to be left alone (the only people she knew here being Skye and Ward) but she didn't want to stop Skye from giving Ward advice. So she said it was fine, and they walked over to the edge of the clearing. She watched them talk as she took sips of the beer, standing near the fire and admiring it. This was all kind of nice, actually. It wasn't too wild and crazy. Teen pop punk played from the stereo, couples cuddled and groups laughed. There were probably 40 people, and the bonfire was huge and beautiful. She finished over her drink just as Skye was coming back.   
Skye grabbed her arm, giddy with excitement. "What's up? Everything okay with Ward?"   
"Yes! more then okay!" Skye took her cup, gulping down the rest of the beer. "It's great! You know May, in our stats class? The cute quiet one?"   
Jemma nodded.   
"Well, ward's had a crush on her since like, sophomore year. He finally gets the nerve to ask her out and she's out of town this weekend. But, she just sent him a text asking him to go see the new Thor movie when she gets back! It's perfect, thats' his favorite super hero, too!" Skye was beaming. Jemma loved this about skye-- she was able to feel so much happiness for others. Ward's good fourtune made her giddy, she was rushed with excitement for her best friend's date. Jemma wished she could be like that, too. Maybe with some time, Skye's empathy would wear off on her.   
"He just needed my help in drafting his reply. You know, my lady killer texting skills." She winked. Jemma knew she was joking, but it wasn't totally off. She always sent Jemma the cutest texts, sweet and caring, but sometimes sexy, and always witty. "Ok! wow" Skye exclaimed, looking at Jemma's cup. "I see you've taken on that beer! wow. Want some more?" Still giddy with happiness for Ward, she meandered over, pouring them more beer.   
After they settled on a log, marshmallows melting, cuddling a little, Skye whipped out Ward's car keys from her pocket.   
"Look what I got a hold of." She smiled, that mischievous grin making a reappearance.   
Jemma wasn't sure where Skye was going with that-- she felt the two beers settling in (her hands felt warm, and she felt unusually calm for a social situation), and Skye was on her third. They couldn't drive anywhere.  
"Where do you want go? We can't go anywhere, you certainly can't drive-"  
"Didn't say we'd be taking the car anywhere." Skye's grin intensified.   
Jemma understood, and she let on a nervous smile. Ah, that's what skye had meant. Her and Skye had started having sex a month ago, but aside from that first weekend, they'd only had one other chance to do it, when Jemma's family was gone for the day and Skye and her had the house to themselves. This whole car thing opened up new windows. Windows which Jemma most certainly wanted to climb through.   
-  
Two hours later, Jemma was sort of drunk. Well, she didn't know what "drunk" was, but she was sure this wasn't quite it. She had no trouble walking, and her mind was clear, but she was so warm, and everything seemed funny. Was skye always this funny? And was she always this irresistible? She'd always had a desire to kiss Skye, but this one came from the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't stifle it as easily.   
Skye had had twice as much beer, but seemed half as effected. She was a little louder, and more forward, but not drastically so. They both were holding back from getting too drunk, in anticipation of the car shenanigans to come.   
For the past hour, Skye had been leaning over to whisper things in Jemma's ear. She'd laugh and smile, as if it was just some cute joke. But then she'd say something like "I can't stop wanting to grab you and shove you and take you right here." She'd laugh it off like it was an inside joke, leaving Jemma to try to maintain a calm face, and act like this was just her girlfriend being cute, not whispering dirty things into her ear to turn her on. It was not an easy game and now that Jemma was tipsy, she couldn't keep a straight face.   
"Hey Skye?" She whispered back. "I'm ready to… go for a walk. If you want."   
Skye beamed. She stuffed the rest of her s'more into her mouth and topped it off by finishing her beer, leaping up, taking Jemma's hand, guiding them slowly off to the side, back to the path that led to the car.  
As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Skye grabbed Jemma, pulling her in for a kiss. Jemma was a little startled, but she was eager for it-- drinking seemed to make her even hornier then she usually was.   
They broke apart, laughing, walking quickly to the car. "You taste like s'mores." Jemma observed.  
Skye laughed. "Yeah, I may have eaten like twelve."  
"Oh no, Skye! won't you be sick?" Jemma couldn't have more then just two without feeling queasy. She had a sensitive stomach and didn't do well with rich food.  
"Nope! Iron stomach! haven't barfed in 10 years!" Skye said, proudly. She then realized what she said wasn't exactly enticing- "Okay, maybe not the best time to bring up my barf history. well, point being, don't worry, I can eat anything. Don't get sick. Pretty sure I don't even have a gag reflex."  
Jemma raised an eyebrow. "And how did you come to that realization?" She teased.   
"No! no, ew. No the story is not a sexy one. It involves me getting dangerous levels of drunk at a party freshman year and Ward carrying me home, and toothbrushes being pushed in unfriendly places by Ward. See, this is why nothing ever happened or can happen between us. He's stuck a toothbrush down my throat to try and get me to throw up. You don't see someone sexually after that."   
Jemma didn't say anything, but she was pretty sure that no matter what Skye did, she'd still see her sexually.   
"Anyway, now that I've gotten you all hot with my excellent stories…" They approached the car. "Ready?" Skye asked.  
"Always. I'm tired of being around all those people. Let's go be alone for a little." She smiled.  
Skye opened the car door, "after you m' lady."  
Jemma went in, sitting at the driver's seat. She sort of shuffled around as Skye came in. There was actually a good bit of space, and there was even a blanket that Skye pulled out from under the seat. They shifted around a lot, trying to find the best way to do this. Jemma ended up straddling Skye, who was on the passenger's side. They kissed, kind of sloppy, biting lips and laughing. Skye reached to pull Jemma's shirt over her head, but Jemma stopped her.   
"Jems? Everything okay? We can just kiss, if you don't wanna…"  
"No! I wanna." Jemma smiled. "But I wanted to talk about… earlier." She smiled, trying to convey to Skye that this wasn't a bad talk. She just needed to deal with the whole Skye accidentally saying I love you thing. It had been weighing on her, and she wasn't going to be able to just let go to Skye if they didn't at least talk it over. "I just..."  
She suddenly felt herself getting redder, and it wasn't the alcohol this time. It was the feelings that were bubbling up inside of her, forcing their way out of her mouth. She was nervous to say it, but not afraid. She never felt afraid with Skye. She never felt like Skye would laugh at her, or not take her seriously. Skye respected her too much for that. No one else had ever taken her seriously the way Skye did, or really listened when she talked. Even if she was babbling about doctor who, or science, or the science of doctor who. Skye looked at her as if every word she said was a part of a great novel that Skye just couldn't put down.  
So when the words came out, she wasn't afraid.  
"I just. When you said that to me, I was so happy. I knew it was an accident, you meant it not like- not like that, but-"  
"No, I-" skye began, but Jemma interrupted her.  
"No. Let me finish." She smiled. "I was so happy that you said that. I realized when you said it that I was happy about it because… because I felt that way too. Because I love you, Skye."  
Skye wanted to say the words right back, but they were trapped in her throat. She felt like she would be just parroting Jemma. So instead she kissed her girlfriend, her sweet, perfect girlfriend, pulling her in closer, slipping her own shirt off, then Jemma's, until their soft skin was brushing and their mouths had been joined for what seemed liked hours. She pulled away, only to kiss Jemma's neck, careful not to leave any marks that couldn't be hidden by a collared shirt. She undid Jemma's bra, cupping both her breasts, kissing her everywhere, taking her sweet time in exploring the girl's upper half.   
Their lips met again, and Skye dug her fingers in to Jemma's hair, pulling her closer. She couldn't get the words out, but she could show Jemma.   
"Pants. Off." It was a question, not an order. Skye was asking if Jemma wanted her pants off, not telling her to undress. But Jemma did (with some maneuvering that resulted in a bad bump on the head), and Skye slipped in to her, as she straddled skye, and they worked together to bring Jemma over the edge. She finished and curled over in to Skye. There wasn't much room to relax, so she sort of had to sit on skye's lap, head resting on her shoulder. Skye stroked her hair, pulling the blanket over them.   
Finally, the words came bursting out.   
"I love you, Jem."   
Jemma sat up, smiling, kissed skye and said "I know."   
They laughed a little, holding each other, before Jemma offered to return the favor before they got back. After More maneuvering, several bruises, two orgasms, and what was certainly going to be a bad neck cramp tomorrow, they were putting their clothes back on, and holding hands on their way back to the bonfire.   
Jemma never expected to enjoy a soccer party this much, but she was sure glad she did.


End file.
